


My man is smooth like Barry and his voice got bass.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [2]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows how to play James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My man is smooth like Barry and his voice got bass.

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Cherik: Fic two. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> \- Michael's POV/Not beta'd at all/and I'm also slightly drunk.  
> \- The title is taken from "Whatta Man".

_Finally,_ I think and pull him closer. _Took you long enough to tell me sober, you idiot._ Of course I know that he loves me. James McAvoy is a lot of things, but not subtle.

“Michael?” He looks up to me. “Yes?”

“Isn't there something you want to tell me?” “No, I'm good.” I tease and the Scotsman narrows his eyes.

“I just spilled my guts... Figuratively and _literally_.” “I didn't know that this was a contest.”

“Michael!” He's not angry, I know when James is mad. Even though I think I deserve to drag this out a little longer – hell, “First Class” wrapped four years ago – I take the high road.

“My dearest James,” I cup his face and kiss his forehead.

“I fell in love with you, the first time you've ended up drunk on my sofa, while singing “Africa”.” He raises an eyebrow.

“I did that more than once?” “Yes. Eight times, to be precise.”

“I should really stop drinking then.” “Don't you dare.” Because I know that my _growl_ , as James put it during one of his alcohol infused declarations of love, turns him on, I lower my voice. That gets the response I want.

“Do you have any idea, how long I've wanted you, James?” He shakes his head.

“Remember our first scene in the water? Your body pressed up against mine?” A little gasp escapes his throat. My hand leaves his face and travels down to his perfect ass.

“Of course you do.” Moaning suits my him, and I wonder, how many beautiful sounds I can get out of James. I should try for a whimper next. All of the sudden, he shoves at me and I think I took it all too far.

“Oh God, James! I'm sorry I was just...” “Huuuurrr....” And my poor Scotsman spills his guts once again. I wet another towel and press it onto the back of his neck.

“Michael...” He sounds miserable and it breaks my heart. “Don't worry, love, I'm here.” It took me long enough to get you.

 

End.  
  


 


End file.
